


Body Heat

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Lily Evans tinha um problema de baixa temperatura corporal, independente da estação do ano, e James Potter parecia bem disposto a ajudá-la.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Body Heat

Mesmo com o sol queimando o solo em que pisava e as costas nuas dos jogadores de basquete encharcadas de suor, Lily não se livrava de seu companheiro inseparável: o casaco.

Moletom, jaqueta, blusa de botões sendo usada como casaco, suéter e casaco. De todos os tipos, ela não escolhia um para usar todos os dias. Às vezes punha mais de um, dependendo do seu frio.

O problema era que seu grau de temperatura corporal não era considerado natural. Londres marcava 27 graus e ela estava agindo como se fosse -5. Ela sabia que era friorenta demais, mas não tinha culpa. Via todos os seus colegas tirando a camisa para aliviar o calor e permanecia sentada a um canto do banco, enrolada à sua jaqueta.

— Gostoso! — gritou Marlene, um pouco mais afastada dela.

— Está gritando para quem? — perguntou Dorcas, aparentando diversão.

— Quem servir a carapuça, estou aceitando.

Lily riu levemente, mas assim que seus olhos foram para o peitoral desnudo de James Potter, ela concordou silenciosamente. Sentiu o rosto esquentar — uma proeza específica dele — quando ele notou o seu olhar, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Hoje tem!

Por um momento, pensou que Marlene estava apenas provocando-a, mas ela sequer desviava o olhar dos jogadores. A treinadora já começava a incomodar-se com o seu descaramento e parecia querer colocar as camisetas à força de volta nos garotos.

— Trocando! — Madame Hooch gritou — Garotos para as arquibancadas, garotas para a quadra!

— Se você quiser tirar a blusa, ninguém vai reclamar, McKinnon — disse Sirius, ao esbarrar propositalmente nela.

Marlene começou a mexer na gola de sua blusa, movendo-a para a frente e para trás, tentando aliviar o calor que parecia sentir.

— Ele é quente — ela disse, tocando no ombro, onde o braço de Sirius esbarrou.

— Ele está suado — retrucou Lily.

— Ai, esquece — Marlene revirou os olhos.

As garotas dividiram-se entre os dois lados da quadra, separada pela rede de vôlei, sem necessidade de tirar time.

— Você não acha um estereótipo? — perguntou Emmeline a Marlene — Mulheres jogam vôlei, homens jogam basquete?

— Considerando que a Dorcas prefere não suar e que eu _amo_ quando eles suam, não vou exigir meus direitos feministas nesse momento — disse Marlene, rindo.

— Não acho que eles vão reclamar se nós dermos uma suadinha também — Dorcas meteu-se na conversa — E imagine só, Lene. Eles vão ter que pular para pegar a bola.

Como que para confirmar isso, ela pegou impulso para pular, dando uma cortada certeira na bola, que caiu direto ao chão do outro lado. Ponto para elas.

— Uma subidinha da regata — Dorcas continuou — Uma olhadinha no abdômen.

— Para, Doe! — reclamou Marlene, voltando a abanar-se.

— Não foi você que disse que hoje tem? — Emmeline voltou a meter-se no assunto — Então! Dá uma provocada também, ele não tira os olhos de você.

Lily olhou para o lado, vendo que era verdade. Sirius não desviava os olhos de Marlene. Ou melhor, das pernas expostas dela.

— Meu amor, não é à toa que me chamam de Afrodite — Marlene encerrou o assunto, voltando a concentrar-se no jogo.

Dorcas olhou para Lily, rindo, como se dissesse “ninguém a chama assim”.

Naquele simples momento de distração, Lily recebeu o impacto da bola batendo diretamente na sua testa, e quase caiu para trás, se não fosse por Marlene que segurou o seu braço. Por rabo de olho, conseguiu ver James levantar-se de sua cadeira, parecendo assustado.

— Cai não. Preciso de platéia — disse Marlene a ela.

Como se Lily nunca acompanhasse de perto os assanhamentos dela.

Em um momento de pausa, pois Alice escorregou e caiu do outro lado, Marlene deu as costas para as arquibancadas e fingiu amarrar os tênis, empinando a bunda e dando uma visão privilegiada do decote da regata, que deixava a mostrar o meio entre os seus seios.

Assim que Madame Hooch apitou a volta do jogo, voltou à sua posição normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Isso se chama cio — disse Dorcas a Lily.

Ela precisou rir, colocando as duas mãos acima de sua cabeça, interceptando perfeitamente a bola que ia em sua direção.

— Isso, Lily! — não conseguiu ver quem exclamou.

Dorcas pegou a bola antes que caísse ao chão e Marlene finalizou, dando uma cortada.

— Que timão da porra! — ela quase gritou, recebendo uma repreensão de Madame Hooch.

Lily ajeitou a manga do casaco, que roçava na pele do pulso, causando uma alergia.

Mesmo depois de pular, embora ofegante, nada. Nem mesmo um sinal de calor reconfortante por baixo dos tecidos de roupa, inclusive sentia frio nas pernas por ter sido obrigada a colocar o short pela professora.

Foi dado o final do jogo, e Marlene pegou uma garrafa d’água jogando em seu rosto e colo, sem muito cuidado, mas para Sirius deve ter sido bem sensual observar os caminhos pelos quais as gotas transparentes percorriam.

Aquele último momento era um jogo misto de vôlei, ao qual Sirius mostrou-se particularmente interessado em integrar o time adversário ao de Marlene.

Lily foi sentar-se ao lado de James, que sorriu carinhosamente, antes de aproximar os seus lábios. Ela nunca se acostumaria com os seus beijos, apesar dos meses de namoro. Como James, que era sempre tão efusivo, terminou junto dela, Lily não saberia explicar nem em um milhão de anos.

Enquanto ele era de sorrisos e carícias fáceis, ela era o completo oposto. Não sorria por qualquer motivo e não gostava de contato físico, mesmo que fosse um simples abraço. Pensou que seria difícil aceitar ser beijada e observada frequentemente por ele, mas era mais fácil do que jamais esperou. Ele trazia um calor emocional que ela nunca sentiu antes, isso a atraía como um ímã.

Ficaram sentados observando o jogo quando James segurou a sua mão, e exclamou espantado.

— Você está gelada!

Lily riu.

— Não estou doente, eu sempre fui assim — ela explicou.

— Mas você correu, fez exercícios.

— Só calor corporal me esquenta.

James ficou pensativo, puxando o zíper do seu casaco. Lily estremeceu, sentindo o vento bater contra sua pele, mas ele abraçou-a, fazendo seus braços se encostarem.

— Melhor? — ele perguntou.

— Um pouco.

Esportes era o último tempo de aula que eles tinham. Assim que a sineta tocou, alguns alunos foram embora sem nem trocar de roupa pela pressa em chegarem em casa, ou por não gostarem dos chuveiros dos vestiários do colégio.

Lily permaneceu ali sentada, não querendo afastar-se da sua fonte de calor. Observou Marlene finalmente tirar a blusa sem a Madame Hooch por perto para reclamar, já que ela foi guardar os equipamentos. Sirius correu atrás dela, os dois gargalhando e exalando progesterona e testosterona para quem quer que visse.

— Eu vou tomar um banho — disse Lily, ao notar o vestiário mais vazio.

— A água te aquece? — James perguntou, curioso.

— Só por alguns minutos.

Pegou o casaco, que estava aos seus pés e apressou-se para descer os degraus.

Assim que chegou ao vestiário feminino, viu apenas um chuveiro ligado e já suspeitava quem o ocupava. Umas duas garotas conversavam e já pareciam preparadas para sair. Uma terceira esbarrou em Lily assim que ela entrou. Em vez de esperarem que saíssem, começou a despir-se, sentindo o corpo estremecer com mais força.

Estava piorando e sua mãe temia que fosse alguma doença. Ia consultar ao médico no dia seguinte, mas até lá planejava tomar um antitérmico para ver se resolvia o seu problema. Se resolvesse, não precisaria gastar com uma consulta inútil.

Deixando a sua mochila do lado de fora, sem poder esperar mais, ligou o chuveiro, girando a torneira ao máximo para o lado quente. Até o ano passado, só havia água fria, mas muitos alunos tinham sensibilidade na pele, então aceitaram acrescentar o gás para que houvesse um meio termo de temperaturas.

Lily só girava a torneira da água quente, e ia até o fim, tentando extrair ao máximo daquela fonte não muito eficiente de água que vaporizava antes mesmo de alcançar ao chão. Fechou os olhos, o rosto apoiado à parede, sentindo o frio amenizar quase que instantaneamente. Se pudesse molhar o rosto na água quente algumas vezes, talvez não sofreria tanto nas aulas.

O outro chuveiro desligou-se, e ela escutou Marlene e Sirius beijando-se e arfando um com o outro. Permaneceu em silêncio até que eles estivessem saindo.

— Ei! — reclamou ao se ver no escuro.

Marlene sempre a esquecia ali.

Daquela vez, ela não voltou a acender, rindo e dizendo “Foi mal”.

Lily amaldiçoou-a de todas as formas possíveis. Teria mesmo que sair por todo o vestiário frio até o interruptor?

Viu uma luminosidade fraca vinda pela janela, já que o sol ainda não se punha, mas não era suficiente para fazê-la enxergar tudo com clareza. Decidiu que era mais que o suficiente. Voltou a apoiar a cabeça na parede, sentindo a água quente acariciar as suas costas.

Escutou passos do lado de fora e supôs que alguém tinha voltado para buscar alguma coisa que possa ter esquecido.

— Lily?

Não, James não esqueceria nada no vestiário feminino.

A sua voz soou sussurrada pelo banheiro escuro e Lily, sem poder evitar, arrepiou-se, como se ele tivesse sussurrado ao pé de seu ouvido.

Sua mão foi direto para a tranca da porta do boxe, o metal fino refletia levemente a sua imagem. Ela girou para o lado, o som ecoando pelo banheiro. Virou novamente de costas para a porta, apoiando-se à parede, o coração batendo acelerado em seu peito.

A porta abriu-se suavemente e Lily não moveu-se até que tivesse voltado a fechar. A respiração de James trazia mais calor do que o vapor que escapava pelas frestas do boxe. Fechou os olhos, incapaz de permanecer respirando pelo nariz, tornando a sua respiração bem mais ruidosa no silêncio entrecortado apenas pelo som da água batendo ao chão.

James pôs suas mãos em seus ombros, acariciando-os como em uma massagem. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a água atingir diretamente os seus seios desnudos e já enrijecidos pela tensão que os seus corpos produziam.

Ela queria mais.

Virou-se, admirando a figura de James que era iluminada pelo clarão da janela. Abaixo da cintura, as suas pernas eram escondidas pela escuridão, um infinito que os impedia de enxergar o chão. Sempre achou aquele boxe pequeno, mas ele estava espaçoso demais naquele momento.

As suas mãos embrenharam-se nos braços molhados dele, aproximando os seus troncos, como em um abraço. A sua cabeça entrou um repouso em seu ombro, enquanto as mãos de James desciam pelas suas costas, que recebiam toda a água.

Nunca tinha entendido a preferência de Marlene e Sirius por chuveiros em vez de camas, mas começava a compreender a magia da água naquele instante.

— Você está quente — James sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de prender o seu lábio inferior com os dentes e puxar.

Ela suspirou.

— Só você tem esse efeito sobre mim — disse.

Então ele prensou-a contra a parede, dando um beijo de verdade, onde os seus lábios confundiam-se com suas línguas.

Só James tinha feito ela parar de achar beijos de língua nojentos. Ele sabia usá-la muito bem.

Conforme aprofundavam o beijo, mais ela sentia necessidade, mais ela queria perder-se naquele calor que ia de sua pele até o mais profundo de seu ser. Ela queimava, ardia e queria mais daquele fogo que apenas a fazia bem.

James começou a descer os seus beijos por seu pescoço.

— Eu quero você dentro de mim — disse Lily.

Várias vezes escutou Marlene dizer sobre o quanto as preliminares eram a melhor coisa, mas naquele momento ela só queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, prolongar era apenas uma tortura. Já tinham feito aquilo tantas vezes sem avançar, ela só queria chegar aos finalmente.

James pareceu entender perfeitamente, então as suas mãos foram direto para as coxas suadas — aquela palavra soava quase surreal quando se tratava dela — de Lily, ajudando-a a tomar impulso. Com a ajuda dele, suas pernas envolveram o seu quadril. As suas mãos estavam nos ombros dele, mas ela afastou-as para procurar um apoio. Esgueirando-se por entre a divisória dos boxes, ela conseguiu virar as mãos e segurá-las naquele espaço liso de mármore.

Não segurou um gemido quando James mordiscou um de seus mamilos, aproveitando que tinha total acesso aos seus seios naquela posição.

O sol já começava a se pôr.

— Anda — sussurrou Lily.

Com as mãos em sua bunda, James fez com que ela afastasse as suas pernas. Apertando com força a divisória, ela tomou impulso para levantar o quadril, ao mesmo tempo em que o pau dele encontrava o caminho até a entrada de sua vagina. Ela arfou com o contato, antes que ele enterrasse completamente, o que a fez gritar.

As suas costas estavam inteiramente grudadas à divisória de mármore gelada, mas o seu corpo fervia e nem um balde de gelo naquele momento seria capaz de esfriá-la novamente.

Sentiu sua bunda e suas costas reclamarem, ao baterem seguidas vezes no mármore duro, todas as vezes em que James investia em sua direção. Ignorou completamente isso, já que sua pélvis estava incomodando muito mais, pelo contato que nunca tiveram antes.

Assim que sentiu seu corpo expelir a sua excitação, algumas investidas antes que James, notou que o gás tinha desligado, e que água fria agora os molhava.

— Isso não é um problema para você, certo? — perguntou James.

Ela negou, sem conseguir responder verbalmente.

Os seus pés alcançaram novamente o chão e James mergulhou de cabeça no chuveiro, tentando refrescar-se tanto do basquete quanto do sexo, embora o último tivesse sido mais intenso.

Lily abriu a porta, deixando-o tomar um “ar” em paz. Caminhou até a entrada do vestiário, acendendo a luz, já que quase mergulhavam em um completo breu.

Pescou a sua blusa de manga comprida de cima de sua mochila, dobrando a manga várias vezes antes de vesti-la. Resolveu voltar a colocar o short, já que assim que chegasse em casa, tomaria um banho de verdade. Apertou os cabelos com força contra a toalha, tentando secá-los ao menos um pouco. Assim que terminou de vestir-se, James saiu do boxe e também foi até as suas roupas.

Como se já não estivesse sentindo calor o suficiente, ainda o via completamente nu à sua frente e ele a beijava — mesmo que já vestido e que fosse só um selinho.

— Melhor? — James perguntou.

— Com certeza, _doutor_.

— Sempre que precisar.

Ah! Ela precisaria muitas vezes mais.

_Marlene gritava obscenidades para Sirius, sem o menor pudor, conseguindo finalmente esgotar a paciência de Madame Hooch._

_Lily, encolhida em um casaco, a um canto da arquibancada, observava James correr pela quadra com um sorriso contido no rosto._

— Eu te amo — sussurrou.

_Ela sentiu as costas baterem contra o mármore._

Com ele, ela não se sentia mais fria.


End file.
